The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and a manufacturing apparatus for and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
Conventionally, in manufacturing a semiconductor device, a die bonding process used. A semiconductor chip, after a dicing process, is placed on a lead frame via a bonding material made of a film material, and is then bonded to the lead frame. In this die bonding process, usually, before the semiconductor chip is placed, a strip-like film material with an adhesive applied to both sides of a base material, is cut into a predetermined size and shape, and, thereafter, is stuck onto the lead frame.
FIG. 7 is a view schematically showing a construction f or forming a film piece having a predetermined size and shape out of a strip-like die bonding film in a die bonding process, incorporated into a conventional semiconductor manufacturing apparatus. In this construction, when a feed roller 65 makes a predetermined rotation, a die bond film 61 is guided to a guide roller 63 and a guide plate 64 from a reel guide 62, and, is fed between a female blade member 71 and a male blade member 72 in a film piece forming unit 70. The male blade member 72 is slidably moved along the direction of an arrow D4, along an inner wall portion of a retaining member 74. When the male blade member 72 moves toward the female blade member 71, the die bonding film 61 is cut. Thus, a rectangular film piece 61a having a predetermined length is formed out of the die bonding film 61.
The film piece 61a is picked up from the distal surface of the male blade member 72, and then, as shown in FIG. 8, is carried and stuck on a lead frame 85. Thereafter, the lead frame 85 is carried at a pitch, and then, a semiconductor chip 81 carried by another unit (not shown) is placed on the film piece 61a, and thereby, is bonded onto the lead frame 85.
According to the aforementioned conventional construction, a length of the film piece 61a is determined by a distance from the end of the die bonding film 61 to a cut position by the film forming unit 70. Thus, the accuracy of the length of the film piece depends upon accuracy in the feed operation of the die bonding film 61. For this reason, it is difficult to achieve accurate control of the length of the film piece 61a. When a semiconductor device (e.g., stacked package, etc.) including a structure particularly requiring size accuracy is manufactured, there is a problem that it is hard to secure minimum quality.
Further, according to the aforementioned conventional construction, width of the film piece 61a is determined by the width of the die bonding film 61. For this reason, in the case of changing the width of the film piece 61 a in accordance with the size of the semiconductor chip 81, the die bonding film 61 must be replaced with another die bonding film. This replacement is a great hindrance to effectively performing the die bonding process. In this case, regarding the width of the film piece 61a, preferably, a tolerance of 0.15 or less is required. In order to obtain the aforementioned accuracy, there is a need for accuracy control of the die bonding film 61.
Furthermore, according to the aforementioned conventional construction, in the case of manufacturing a semiconductor device having a BOC (Board on Chip) structure such that an electrode provided on a back side of a semiconductor chip, and the back side of the lead frame are bonded by a wire inserted into a through-hole in the lead frame, and, thereafter, a portion facing a through-hole of the semiconductor chip and the wire are sealed with a resin, the film piece is stuck onto both sides of the through-hole. Therefore, two film pieces are required with respect to one semiconductor chip. For this reason, the time spent in manufacturing is extended. Moreover, according to the structure of the semiconductor device, there is another problem. In the surface facing the through-hole of the semiconductor chip, and in a process of sealing the wire with a resin, the resin material, such as a potting resin, leaks from a clearance between the ends of the two film pieces. That is, there is a region where no bond is made between the chip and the lead frame.